Destination shadow realm
by yami-protector-of-the-millenia
Summary: Tea has a secret what's Ryou up to and why is Yami so worried?
1. Default Chapter

Yugi slowly walked up the stairs that lead towards the school. His face flushed, his head was pounding (even though he'd had some aspirin.) His heart was pounding against his chest. He felt like a train wreck, he looked like one to. His hair was soaked from the sweat pouring off his head.  
  
Joey was stood outside the school gates. As usual a dopey grin on his face.  
  
Yugi turned the corner ever so sluggishly. His eyes became fixed on Joey. Joey slowly turned to face Yugi. Joey's face faulted. What he saw was the energetic kid, which he had developed such a strong friendship with. It looked like he was in pain at the very thought of blinking. It was unnerving. All the time Joey had known him nothing could make him look like he had a headache. He looked down at his small friend.  
  
Yugi slowly stumbled towards him. Stopping briefly to catch his breath. Then he continued towards him. Feeling as if his feet were being pulled out from under him. 


	2. why

Destination shadow realm part 2 what's wrong with Yugi?  
  
Joey tried to pull even a grin to comfort his small friend. But all he could come up with was a painful side-glance.  
  
~meanwhile at home~  
  
Yami lay in Yugi's bed sweating profoundly in a dream state.  
  
~~~dream sequence~~~  
  
Yami is stood in a foggy tent. (well that's what he pictures it as.) There is a person. His or her face. There eyes so cold, so determined and so evil. The wind whipped round a small figure.  
  
"Yugi," Yami screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Yet Yugi didn't move it was as if his senses had been stolen from him.  
  
He glared at a tall distant figure a glow appeared in his right eye. It looked like THE MILLENIUM EYE!!! But how Bakura took it from Pegasus when he…. Yami turned his head to the left. He saw………..  
  
~~~~~~end dream sequence~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami awoke with a start. He looked startled as he peered around the room. He let his head fall back onto the warm padded pillows now covered in his sweat. "What was that …a preminission, but what does it mean." He drifted back into a restless sleep. 'What?'  
  
~~~~~~Back at school~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi slowly slumped forward as his strength finally failed him. Joey stepped forward and pulled Yugi into his protective grip. "Well looks like your not ok huh Yugi." He slowly trudged towards the nurse's office.  
  
Tea trudged towards Tristen. Her hair flicked into her face covering her eyes. "I've got to tell him today, keeping it bottled up for so long, I just hope Yugi doesn't reject me, I love him since the first day I met him I knew we were meant to be together. I just wish I knew why he acts the way he does sometimes, I just hope one day I'll know." She shook her head violently. Ryou stalked up behind her.  
  
Well that's where I'm gonna leave it. Sorry It will get a bit mushy from time to time. 


	3. whats tea hiding

Tea turned and screamed. Ryou out of instinct covered her mouth with his hand. She stared at him. "Ryou how long were you listening?" she asked jerking his hand away from her face.  
  
"Long enough to hear, I love him since the first day I met him I knew we were meant to be together. I just wish I knew why he acts the way he does sometimes, I just hope one day I'll know." He quoted in his strange English accent.  
  
She shifted uneasily on her feet. "Well no use trying to keep it a secret any more is it?" she asked facing him.  
  
He turned his head as if trying to say 'why keep it a secrete anyway.'  
  
Tea turned as so not to look into his warm hot chocolate coloured eyes. "I was talking about how I'm going to tell Yugi how much I like him. I wrote this."  
  
She handed him a piece of a4 notebook paper. On it was a poem written in purple ink. He read it:  
  
You are like a shining star in the darkness of space,  
  
You are so sweet and caring,  
  
How could I not love you?  
  
Why?  
  
Why did were you the only one that saw me for who I was?  
  
I don't know,  
  
You didn't alienate me,  
  
I really don't know why you care but,  
  
There is one thing I know,  
  
I love you more than life itself and not even the gods could take that away.  
  
Tea Gardner.  
  
Ryou gently handed back the paper 'tell him' he mouthed and started at a jog towards the school. His white hair whipping his back.  
  
********Nurses office***********  
  
Miss Turen dampened a cloth and placed it carefully on Yugi's head as not to arouse the angelic looking child.  
  
Joey stood trying to call up Yami to come pick him up. But so far no luck.  
  
********Turtle games shop (Yugi's room) **********  
  
Yami shifted not wanting to move he reluctantly picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," his voice was more of a whisper than speech.  
  
"WHAT is he okay? Okay I'll come pick him up."  
  
Yami hung up the phone grabbed his jacket and ran towards to school.  
  
********Nurses office***********  
  
Yami softly opened the door. Miss Turen turned to face him. He just walked to the bed and cradled the sleeping angel in his arms.  
  
"Give him these for the next week or so." She handed him 4 separate bottles. He looked sceptical.  
  
"Give him one every 6 hours and record his temperature. The smaller one is aspirin. The slightly larger one is frophane (made up. I don't know medicine.) Which helps settle the stomach. The blue on is prokilinh it helps his body to get more rest. The last one is reponica it will help bring down his temperature. Don't exceed the dosage. Hope you'll be okay. Goodbye now." She waved him through the front door. 'What's happening.' 


End file.
